What we do now?
by storm-summers
Summary: the battle has ended and now the gang faces there own battles against exception,love and rules. (Bad at making summaries) check it out. Luna/draco, ginny/harry, Ron/hermione, ron/pansy, Blaise/Neville.
1. Chapter 1

Draco and Luna were sitting on the steps of Hogwarts both covered in soot and dirt. "So what are we gonna do," Draco said mostly to himself.

Flashback

The students of Hogwarts and the death eaters were standing across from each other, glaring each other down, when narcissa Malfoy said "Draco honey come here." Draco paused looking at everyone around him seeing expecting faces. He took a slow step towards his parents when he felt a hand grab his and he looked back seeing Luna.

"Isn't it enough," Luna softly claimed as her big blue eyes shined at him. Draco stepped back giving Luna a one armed hug as he kissed the top of her head.

End flashback

"I honestly don't know my house is ruined and I have to plan my dads funeral while trying to find someplace to sleep." Luna sighed

"Why don't you stay with me, now that I'm alone in the house there's plenty of room."

"Ok," Luna smiled

"You know I love you right," Draco said as he slinked a arm around Luna.

"Yes, you remind me a lot." Ron was wondering around Hogwarts looking for injured survivors or worst, more dead bodies. He was walking as slow as possible, he didn't want to go back to the entrance he couldn't handle his mother...His family crying. Ron learned no one can prepare you for losing a family member. Sure his dad was weird and sometimes embarrassing but, he was still his dad. A tear dropped from Ron's eye. Ron looked up when he heard frustrated groans coming from around the corner. He picked up pace turning the corner to find Pansy Parkinson trying to walk on a leg that looked broken.

"Hey you need help," Ron said leaning forward to help her up.

"Get away from me Weasley I don't need your help," pansy spat as she made another attempt to get up but fell.

"Come on, let me help you," Ron said frustrated.

"No, I can do it by myself can you just leave,"

"No, you're hurt I'm not just gonna leave you here,"

"Well, then you're gonna be sitting here useless,"

"Fine, I'll sit here until you give up and realize you need help."

"You wish," A couple of hours later Ron sat on the window sill watching pansy struggle while trying to make it to the great hall. Pansy finally made it on her feet for about five seconds before she fell back down again. Ron started to laugh, it felt wonderful and confusing "why am I laughing my father and friends died" he thought.

He abruptly stopped when she didn't sit back up "Pansy, you alright," Ron went over to her and shook her she didn't move. Ron panicked, he picked her up and ran to the great hall to Madam Pomphey to help her. Once he got her to Madam Pomphey and found out she was going to be fine went to find his friends.


	2. Savior's

Chapter two

A/n: I will update more frequently. The more reviews I get the faster I update

Saviors

"hey hermione how-"

"Ronald Weasly where on earth have you been!" hermione shouted

"I was looking for other people alive and I found parkinson who was hurt and she would not let me help her so I was with her" he rambled

"well, I was worried sick,"

"don't worry I'm ok,"

"Let's go home that's where your family is, your brothers finally convinced your mother to leave. I can't imagine what she's going through." Hermione frowned

"Im fine, you go and I'll help where I can,"

"are you sure,"

"positive go," he smiled as hermione apparated out. Ron turned around and started to walk towards pansy to see how she was doing when he abruptly stopped to the sound of glass breaking. Ron followed the origin of the sound to find neville in a classroom on the floor crying with glass surrounding him.

"hey neville you ok," neville jumped startled by Ron trying to wipe away the tears.

"yea I'm doing great" he gave a weak smile towards Ron. Ron kicked away the glass so he could sit next to Neville.

"what's wrong,"

"today after the battle i finally mustered up the courage to tell Luna how I felt about her when..." Neville paused bowing his head embarrassed

"When," Ron said curiously

"When I saw her and Malfoy saying how they loved each other,"

Ron was shocked and slightly disgusted "your kidding me"

"I wish"

"so why is there glass everywhere" Ron asked curiously

"I fell and knocked over the glass,"

"are you sure that's whbat you heard them saying. The words "love you" and "hate you" can be easily confused"

"yea I'm positive luna saw me and called me over so she could announce her and draco as a couple to me,"

"I'm sorry that must of sucked"

"it did but at least I didn't tell her before I knew,"

"yeah that's good."

"so what are you gonna do now," Ron said

"I was thinking about going home and dying alone,"

"Don't worry Neville there is a perfect girl out there just for you"

"I hope so to"

"I have to go don't hurt yourself while I'm gone ok,"

"ok."

Pansy head was killing her and her eyes felt like one hundred pound weights. But, she still managed to open them, she smirked when she saw Ron sitting next to her "are you stalking me Weasley,"

"you wish, it's just when I save people I usually want them to be alive to tell of my heroism," Ron said laughing

"you didn't save me, you simply helped me to madam Pomphey,"

Ron laughed "keep telling yourself that,"

"you didn't save me," pansy said frustrated

"admit it you got saved by a gryffindor" he stuck his tongue out at her

"don't you have better things to do than stalk me" pansy crossed her arms over her chest

"not at the moment" he rested his feet on Pansy's

"why don't you go home with your family like most mourning people. Be normal for once."

"why would I want to go home with crying people when I'm having so much fun here with you"

"come on can't handle a little tears"

"it's not the tears that bother me its people saying "are you ok" "how are you doing" pitying me, looking at me like I'm broken, so yeah I'd rather be here then at home,"

"wow, your starting to sound like a "heartless" Slytherin," she smiled

"I'm not be heartless"

"your father died and I only saw you cry once when you found out. That's pretty heartless,"

"just cause I'm not crying like a baby doesn't make me heartless, and didn't your parents pass, I don't see you crying,"

"my parents were horrible human beings who made my life a living hell. Me acknowledging their deaths and scheduling funerals is enough mourning for me,"

"wow, I'm sorry"

"I'm fine I survived the war and they didn't now I get their money so I'm on pretty good bases with my childhood,"

"and I'm the heartless one," Ron frowned

"I'm not heartless I'm practical,"

"well, you just made me miss my family so I'm going home, goodnight pansy,"

"you called me by my first name," she looked at him suspiciously

"I know I call all my friends by their first name,"

"we're not friends,"

"I saved you that makes us automatic friends,"

"you didn't save me,"

"goodbye pansy," Ron apparated

"goodbye Ron," pansy said to herself.

Ron apparated to his house awaiting the madness and sadness


End file.
